eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Druid Skills
'Basic Skills of the Druid' '' '' Law is but an illusion, a feeble attempt at maintaining control over the uncontrollable. Where is law when the land is overrun by unspeakable fiends? Where is it when our people are dragged from their beds by beasts? We, the Viridis, the druids, do not squander our time with such notions. We have but one court of appeal, one judge, one punishment:' the one true form of justice: natural justice, Vengeance.' Drawing upon the energy of nature to sustain their power, the druid is able to employ a number of skills and techniques to wreak havoc upon the enemy and assist their allies. Whilst it is later possible for the druid to commune with the spirits as a Shapeshifter or to harness the Summoner’s powers of healing and conjuring, a novice druid possesses the following skills: *''' Tornado: The druid summons a mighty tornado and hurls it at their foe. * Amplify Magic: By focusing their power upon an ally, they are capable of enhancing the magical damage that they inflict upon the enemy. * Heal: Wounds are healed as the druid channels restorative energies upon themselves or their companions. * Holy Light: Summoning natural spirits around themselves, the druid imbues an ally with supernatural strength, allowing them to cause increased physical and magical damage. The druids are a furious and at times uncontrollable arm of the Viridi race whose sole purpose is to defeat their enemies and thus return to the land the natural balance of life and death. '''Specialization The reaching of level 15 is a crossroad in the life of a Druid; one must decide to either focus on the powers of healing and the summoning of minions, or to train the ability to turn oneself into a fierce creature and step directly into the fray. A visit to the Class Trainer is in order and the decision must be made as to which of the two specializations the Viridi-Druid wishes to follow. Required Levels: *Tier 1 - Lv.1 *Tier 2 - Lv.15 *Tier 3 - Lv.30 *Tier 4 - Lv.50 'Tier II' 'Summoner' *''' Summon Dark Minion: Summons a Dark Minion to assist the druid in combat. * Enhanced Amplify Magic: Increases Magic Damage (affects heals). * Rejuvenation: Heals a friendly target, restoring his/her HP every few seconds. * Dark Orb: Commands the pet to cast dark magic orb that deals physical damage plus dark damage to a single target. * Enhanced Heal: Increases HP restoration of '''Heal. *''' Thorn Totem: Calls a Thorn Totem that enables all the party members within the Thorn Aura to reflect damage back at the attacker. The totem will disappear after a while. * Entangling Vines:' Deals poison damage to a single target and roots the target. *' Group Heal: Heals surrounding friendly targets, centered on caster. '''Illusionist *''' Shapeshift - Werewolf: Turn yourself into big bad ass wolf :)) * Hellclaw: ' This is your favorite skill till you quit this game :)) *' Enhanced Armor: Makes your defense a bit enhance as the skills says :)) * Shred:' Deals magic damage plus dark damage to all the surrounding targets and roots the targets. *' Stampeding Roar: Permanently increases you own magic damage. * Enhanced Hellclaw:' Increases the magic damage of 'Hellclaw. * Poisonous Fang:' Deals magic damage over time to a single target. *' Frenzy Bash: Dont get this skill, its kinda stupid and weak looks gay too :)) '''Tier III 'Redeemer' *''' Summon Hellape: Summons a Hell Ape to assist the druid during fights. The pet's maximum level can increase with improved skills, but the player can only have one Dark Minion or Hell Ape summoned. * Revive: Resurrects a dead target. Improved skill can increase the restored HP and MP. * Enhanced Rejuvenation:' Increases each HP restoration of 'Rejuvenation. * Demoralizing Totem:' Calls a totem to decrease the physical magic defense of surrounding targets. Improving the skill can extend the time of the totem's existence. *'Dispel: Removes the effects of slowed, rooted, asleep, stunned, chaos, holy, shadow and poison damage over time effects on a friendly target. *Enhanced Totem: Reflects damage back at the attacker when the target has gained '''Aura. The skill effect will be improved by level advancement. *'Roar: '''Commands the ape to roar thereby increasing the physical and magic defense of whole team. Auto cast with right click. *'Greater Heal:' Restores a target's HP. *'Divine Light:' Restores a target's HP. (The skill cannot be cast on yourself or your pet) 'Spiritwalker' *' Shapeshift: Chimera:' Become a Chimera, It Always Epic. *' Corrosive Breath:' Deals Magic damage plus fire damage to the targets within a cone area while in Chimera shape. *' Fire Breath:' Deals magic damage plus fire damage to a single target and decreases the target's movement speed. *' Primal Fury:' Incited by the savagery, this causes an increase if your own magic attack. *' Frostfire:' In Chimera shape, all the attacks have a chance to give an extra damage, with a 70% chance of being flame damage or a 30% chance of being ice damage. *'Dragon's Breath:' Deals mag damage plus fire damage to a single target and silences the target and has a chance to taunt the target into attacking you. *'Enhanced Corrosive Breath:' Increases the damage of Breath. *'Locust Swarm:' Spits out many locusts and deals magic damage plus dark damage to targets surrounding the primary target and decreases all the targets' Critical Rating (Skills). *'Dragon's Roar:' Decreases all the taken damage and increases magic defense. 'Tier IV' 'Life Guardian' *'Soul Link:' *'Stomp:' *'Tranquility:' *'Minion Empowerment:' 'Soul Punisher' *'Shred: ' *'Silencing Vortex: ' *'Burning Wave:' *'Poison of Cobra:''' Category:Skill Category:A-Z Category:Druid